


Pretty

by jellofiend



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Slight Sephiroth/Terra-ish...I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellofiend/pseuds/jellofiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a first for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> For [prompt](http://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html) _003\. Dimiss_ from Table B.

He looks at her and thinks ‘pretty’.

And it’s a first for him. A little shocking, if he can be honest. He’s never been very much into judging the attractiveness of others. His usual first response to new people is to determine whether he needs to kill them.

But this girl is pretty, of that there is no doubt. Like a fairy, or a pixie - are those things one and the same? - or perhaps a nymph. There’s something about her that whispers to him of innocence, of sweetness, but also of melancholy and of despair.

The clown guffaws. “Isn’t she pretty?” The clown then looks right at him and glares. “But do stop staring at her like that. She’s not into grandpas.”

He’s perhaps thirty -- but that doesn’t matter; the clown plucks his insults from anywhere he can.

The girl herself stares at the ground, eyes dull and glassy.

“I have no interest in your plaything.” He lies.

The clown sneers. “ _Of course_ you don’t. It’d be quite pathetic to long for something you can’t have, no?”

He contemplates running Masamune clean through the clown, then envisions ‘liberating’ the girl from whatever spell she’s under and taking her under his own control. The possibilities trickle in one by one, each greater than the last.

She is powerful. That’s a scream among all the whispers.

And she’s pretty.

But eventually, he banishes the thoughts from his mind. He can’t bother with the trouble. Not today.

He turns and leaves without saying anything else.

 

**End**


End file.
